Supernatural Soul Mates
by RockerChick08
Summary: There's something between Stefan and Bonnie, something he cannot define, something strong, scary strong. Read and Review. Inspired by thoughts and LOM1585's story "Who is She." Enjoy the special pairing that is "Stefonnie!" READ!


**Author's note: ****Well I've basically been wanting to write a Stefonnie ever since I updated "Bamon!" I don't know what it is but there's just something so special and alluring to me about this pairing AND THEIR FANFIC DATABASE IS PATHETIC! Start writing people! They're so CUTE! Any ways as much as I HAVE to have Bamon happen on the show, I LOVE writing and reading for Stefonnie! I'm dedicating this fic to my Bamon readers in apology for the long wait…don't really know why I'm giving you guys a STEFONNIE as an apology…but hopefully you guys will like it! God bless! :) Love you all!**

**Supernatural Soul Mates**

You've always thought she was beautiful, always _**known**_ she was _**breathtakingly **_beautiful, but lately you're starting to notice that you like **_being around her._** You _**want**_ to be around her, sometimes **_NEED_** to be around her, and it's really starting to creep you out because you think it might've _**always**_ been this way.

You think that from the very beginning you felt like this, always felt _**drawn**_ to her, always felt a strange pull towards her, making you want to know more about her, making you _**have**_ to know her, despite your need to be with Elena.

It puzzles you. It's the strangest thing, and it's been growing stronger and stronger each day to the point where you can now admit to yourself that you are attracted to her. You are _**definitely**_ attracted to her, _**very**_ attracted.

Sometimes you even catch yourself flirting with her and you have to stop yourself. It just seems so natural though, so right, but it's not; it's wrong, and this confuses you because it _**truly**_ feels right.

There's something there though. You feel it. If has to be there: a type of connection, a spell or something that causes you to be acutely aware of her, drawn to her, and attracted to her. You don't know what it is, but it's there. You wonder if she feels it. By the way she seems literally _**mesmerized**_ by your brother, you're guessing that's a _**no.**_

Still. There's something between you two…

**********B/S**********

It's the night of the NBA Championship game and she's standing at your front door, a large bag of Lays chips in hand and a dazzling smile to boot.

Damon's in the bathroom and Elena's too immersed in the game to even notice the doorbell let alone your exit, and you…you're standing at the front door, staring awkwardly and amusedly at Bonnie who does the same to you.

Her beautiful hair is pulled back into a ponytail, her make-up is very minimal to non-existent, and the only jewelry she sports is a simple pair of diamond studs. She's wearing a _**large**_, yellow Laker's Jersey (too big for her, probably her father's, _**definitely**_ not hers) with a short-sleeved, purple shirt beneath it, and matching, form-fitting blue jeans.

You're a die-hard Celtics fan and the jersey and cap you're sporting prove it.

"Well this is awkward…" she finally speaks after a couple of silent seconds, chewing on her bottom lip as she does so. And you are painfully forcing yourself to keep your eyes focused on her eyes and not her luscious, oh-so-kissable lips, but her beautiful eyes are equally mezmerizing so maybe you'll stare at her nose...damn that's cute too. "Am I the _**only**_ Laker's fan here?" she questions, eyes displaying a desperate plea.

"Pretty much" you smile apologetically (musing how bad it will be if the Laker's actually _**do**_ pull out a win and their one, present fan gets to rub it in all of your faces) before Damon finally shows and rips her away from you, pulling her into the manor and making sure she sits directly beside him of course, barely leaving any space between them in fact.

You watch her the entire game, because as enthralling as this intense match-up is, you've never seen _**anyone**_ look as devastatingly sexy whilst _**still**_ looking innocently beautiful as Bonnie looks tonight in her over-sized basketball jersey, that somehow largely beats out Elena's jersey dress.

And at the end of the night when the Lakers win (stealing yet _**another**_ game from your beloved Celtics), and Bonnie's jumping up and down, screaming, and going crazy while your brother and Elena mumble and pout. You smile because Bonnie is happy, and ecstatic, and it's adorable. And although you know, the Celtic's lost will be the raving topic at school for the next week, and you'll have to listen to the Laker's fans tease and taunt your team. _**She's**_ adorable; beautiful, sexy, and adorable. And suddenly losing the Championship game doesn't seem so bad.

**********S/B**********

Fate has matched you up as partners for a history project, at least that's the way you like to think it.

You and her are paired up and working on your assignment at her house. Elena's at Caroline's working on their assignment, and you just _**did**_ manage to get Damon to leave the two of you alone. He wasn't happy about it of course but agreed once Bonnie promised to spend the _**entire**_ next day with him, something that you try not to let annoy the crap out of you. But it does.

Maybe Damon's annoying, smothering ways is what causes you to finally crack and say the one thing you've been wondering ever since she'd hooked up with your brother. You don't know, but either way…

"What do you see in him?"

The question comes out in a semi-rushed manner, all of a sudden and out of nowhere, tumbling out of your mouth like verbal throw-up after your brother's unwilling departure, and you close your eyes momentarily, wishing it could've come out at least _**a little **_graceful, with some _**suave**_, but still…

She looks at you directly in your eyes, not an inch of surprise or hesitation on her face as she arches a challenging eyebrow and softly throws back, "What do you see in Elena?"

You don't answer her; you _**can't**_ answer her, and she probably can't answer you, so the two of you just stare. You stare at her, your face expressionless but speaking volumes, and she does the same, her beautiful brown-green eyes boring into yours before you can no longer take it and you look away.

You're starting to think that there really _**is**_ something between the two of you. You don't know what it is, but you know it's there; and maybe you're not the **_only_** one who feels it. Maybe _**SHE**_ feels it as well…maybe she feels it as well.

**********S/B**********

It's starting to get bad, it's starting to get painful, the jealousy. You feel as if she's _**yours**_, but she's not. So why do you feel like she is?

'_If you stare any harder, lasers might shoot out of your eyes.'_

Her silky voice takes over your senses and you rip your glare away from your brother and fix it onto her just in time to see her smirking knowingly at you.

'_Well tell your __**boyfriend**__ to quit fucking humping you on the dance floor!' _You furiously send back, growling as you do so at the sight of Damon grinding on _**your**_ Bonnie…_**Bonnie**_ you mean.

'_Oooh jealous, Stefan?' _her voice enters your mind followed by her airy laugh. _'That's kind of hot.' _You hear her purr and your entire atmosphere just got _**hotter.**_

You look up to see her smiling at you, mossy brown eyes sparkling mischievously and you can't believe she's openly flirting with you, in Damon's arms but concentrated on _**you**_, but you go along with it.

'_You know what would be even __**hotter?**__ If you told my brother to go fuck himself, and we leave this sorry excuse of a party and go to my place…'_

You don't know where that came from, can't _**believe**_ you just said something so blatent and risque to her, but oddly enough you mean it.

'_I would never do that to Damon. And you'd never do that to Elena.' _She finally sends back after a couple of painful awaiting moments and you silently grimace at the reprimanding look she's now sending your way.

For a moment you feel ashamed, but then you catch sight of your _**precious**_ Elena standing off to the side of the dancing couple, sending goo goo eyes at your brother, the very thing she's been too preoccupied doing to notice your stares at Bonnie, and you realize that you would _**definitely**_ "do that to Elena"…too bad your witch wouldn't...

'_Enjoy the party Bonnie.'_

You send this last statement to her before blocking off your mind and abruptly leaving the party. You can't stand the sight of her in your brother's arms; it makes you want to literally _**kill**_ something, and you can't _**stomach**_ the sight of Elena at the moment, who always _**has**_ and always **_will_** want your brother. _**Why does everyone want your brother?**_

**********B/S**********

You avoid her the next week, refraining from seeing and talking to her and only doing the bare minimal when forced to do so.

It's easier this way. Easier to try to _**forget**_ about her because she's made it pretty clear you don't have a chance with her. And it hurts to be around her and not be able to _**be** **with**_ her.

So you try to forget about her, try to forget about your feelings for her and the undefined pull that attracts you to her, but _**try**_ is the operative word because lately you've been having all sorts of dreams about her, dreams where you're a cowboy and she's your damsel, dreams where she's an Egyptian princess and you're her servant/lover, dreams where your a mob boss and she's your Ace/Queen, and you swear the two of you were together in a previous life/lives.

Your dreams are turning into visions and your visions into memories and as distant as you have made yourself from this woman, you find yourself feeling **_suffocatingly_** close to her, as if you're drowning in her.

You ignore it though. You ignore the way you feel, ignore your dreams, ignore the memories, but it's getting _**increasingly**_ hard to ignore _**her**_, especially when you catch her staring at you with eyes full of hurt and pain. (Something that's sadly been happening rather often.)

You wonder if it's Damon, if he's done something to hurt her. You want to ask; you want to talk to her; you want to wrap your arms around her and hold her close…but you don't because deep down inside you know it's _**not**_ Damon who is causing her lack of talk, her decrease in smiles, her sad demeanor. You know it's **_you._** Somehow it's you.

**********B/S**********

Another week goes by and you would like to think that things are getting easier, but you know they're getting _**harder. **_Much harder...

You and Bonnie have stopped talking altogether and all you ever do is _**see**_ eachother and when you do, it breaks your heart because she looks horrible. She hasn't been sleeping, you can tell, and from what you've gathered from Damon, her appetite's been waning as well, in fact she'd probably be unhealthily thin if not for your brother forcing her to eat.

You haven't been getting much sleep yourself, despite the onslaught of dreams and memories, but your healthy intake of animal blood prevents anyone from noticing.

Your appetite's also been diminishing, and you're starting to have the most odd and excruciating pains in your ribs.

Somehow you think it's because of her. You **_know_** it's because of her. Being apart from her is affecting you…**_physically._** The huge distance between the two of you is seemingly altering your **_DNA_**, turning your entire **world** upside down. You think you might be dying; you seriously might be _**dying.**_

So finally, after your third week of avoiding Bonnie, you decide you've had isn't helping you; this isn't helping anyone. It's high time you patched things up with her. Maybe you can just be friends. As painful and impossible as it sounds, it's better than nothing. Definitely better than _**killing**_ yourself by staying away from her, by fighting off the magnetic pull that's **_always_** drawn you to her, always.

So you stop fighting it.

It's late at night when you make this decision, after another vision-like dream that leaves you awake and unable to return to sleep. You decide, and you've got to do it _**now.**_ You've got to make amends _**now**_, despite the fact that it's 3 o'clock in the AM. You've got to end this emotional turmoil and patch things up with Bonnie.

You ring her doorbell and tap lightly on her door (you're extremely relieved her Father seems to be working yet _**another**_ late night at work), nervous and butterflies in your stomach.

Finally, after a few seconds that feel like hours, she answers the door, hazel eyes staring up at you in surprise, narrowing at you, studying you as if she doesn't quite believe you're actually there.

She wasn't asleep, this much is apparent in her wide awake, yet tired, demeanor. There are dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep, but what really breaks your _**heart**_ is the sight of her slightly pink eyes that let you know that she's been crying. She looks a mess, yet you can't help but muse that she still looks _**inhumanly**_ beautiful.

"I'm sorry" you finally tell her softly, interrupting your staring session, eyes pained at the sight of your fallen angel who was once so happy, healthy, and full of life. "I'm so sorry for avoiding you Bon –

You don't get to finish your sentence because Bonnie's lips crash into yours, kissing you deeply, passionately, arms immediately wrapping around your neck.

And you close your eyes, taking in her presence, taking in her scent as a lone tear slides out of your eyes and you hold onto her as if life itself depends on it.

You feel and hear a choked sob escape her lips and you pull away from her, eyeing the multitude of tears cascading down her beautiful skin. You bring your hands up to her cheek and look into her eyes, yours full of nothing but love, pain and regret as you gently wipe away the salty liquid on her face.

She silently watches as you do this and you chastely kiss her swollen lips in a comforting manner as you do so. She whimpers at the contact and you deepen your kiss, putting all of your love and passion for her inside of it, moving your tongue into her mouth and trying desperately to get as close to the beautiful witch as you can, wishing your body could meld into hers, becoming a permanent part of it because damn it, you love this woman; you love her…and you're _**kissing**_ her!

You're kissing Bonnie. You're kissing _**you're**_ Bonnie. The thought hits you suddenly and has you grinning like an idiot as you realize that she is in fact _**yours**_ and you knew it all along. Bonnie is your _**soul mate**_, your _**supernatural **_soul mate (you've read about them once before with Emily. Very rare, and very cherished) and you are hers. _**This**_ is the connection you were previously unable to define. You're her super natural _**soul mate**_, reaching your magical peak when she's around, _**needing**_ to be with her to keep your sanity, _**needing**_ her in order to stay alive. Your connection is deep and your love profound, the deepest and most powerful of love there is.

You sigh contently into your kiss finally knowing that you and her will be together. You _**have**_ to be together; the decision is not really yours, but if it were you'd make it just the same for you are not your own. She belongs to you and you to her.

The two of you finally end your earth-shattering kiss and you can't erase the smile from your face as you already feel her natural light and glow returning to her features as you look down into her eyes and she looks back into yours, and you know that you will sleep like a baby tonight because Bonnie is yours, your soul mate and you're destined to be together…and finally she seems to know this as well.

**The End**

**Author's note:**** Well I really had a BLAST writing that! Hope it flowed alright, I kind of wrote it out of order, writing what came to mind and then piecing it together to give it some kind of order and theme! Had SO much fun writing it! Please review, and I just really got to thank you guys for the awesome reviews for my "Bamon" update! Gosh you guys eased my mind and took away my FEARS! I'm so glad you liked it! You guys are the BEST! More praise to you in the next "Bamon" update which I'm working on now! :) God bless! (Please read words of wisdom!)**

**WORDS OF WISDOM:**** As Hannah Montana said, "Nobody's perfect!" We all make mistakes; we're all flawed. That's okay! Be content with this, but strive to be better at the same time. Don't dwell on your past mistakes; don't allow it to DEFINE you, don't allow SOCIETY to control you and the way you act! See yourself through God's eyes; we're all beautiful to him! And strive to be more like him and to please him! In all things you do, glorify God and thank Him because truly NOTHING is possible without him and NOTHING is given to us without His consent! (I WOULDN'T be able to write these wonderful stories without his help, and I'm SO thankful he allows me to do so!)Be ALL that you can be, be the BEST you can be. Believe in yourself, God believes in you. God bless!**


End file.
